mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour
Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour (originally titled Total Drama: The Billion Bucks) was a reality show filmed by the White Rabbit from 1st of March to 26th of March, 2015. Overview Seventeen contestants compete in challenges all around the universe. However, when Vince rings a bell, the contestants must break into a song. If they don't, they are automatically eliminated. By the rules, contestants must sing once in each episode and Rabbit may call a "reprise" of the song. Contestants safe from elimination are awarded barf bags full of airline-issued peanuts, continuing the tradition of edible safety items. When a contestant is eliminated, they must take the drop of shame voluntarily or someone will have to force them off of the rocket. Info In show some of the contestants who, according to Vince, "suck a lot of cok" and for that they will pay. Ultimately, after these people proved themselves through nearly catastrophic means, Rabbit invites in his show: Boonie MacFarlane (current timeline, of course), Earnest Johnson, Twilight Sparkle, Bo Jackson, Omar Romero, Pinkie Pie, Shaundi, Tanya, Kinzie Kensington, Kia, Constantinos Brakus, Limethon Perry, Fat Boner, Ted Thompson, Tony Montana, The Tourettes Guy and Angie Ng to join him on a journey around the universe in countries and planets: Earth (Canada, Germany, England, America, etc.) Outworld, Never Never Land, Boolos, Orderworld, Ochanep, Duro and Chaosworld. Travelling around on the VVE Bunny Rocket, the cast participates in challenges in various countries on planets with total drama and challenges awaiting them. Split into three separate teams after the first challenge, the teams work to achieve immunity, as well as first-class to their next destination. The losing team is then forced to attend a ceremony, where one member is forced to take the drop of shame from the rocket to wherever they land. The lucky contestant who outlasts the rest of the contestants wins $1,000,000,000. Episodes *Walk like an Outworlder *Walk like an Outworlder Part 2 *Crazy Fun Time In The Fat Sumo Casino *Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *Broadway, Baby! *Aftermath: Boonie Over Troubled Vodka *Slap Slap Revolution *The Alien Race *Can't Help Falling in Louvre *Newf Kids on the Rock *Jamaican Me Sweet *Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom *I See London... *Seido's Peaces *The Ochanep Files *Pickwick at Chaotic Desert *Boolosian Sours *Aftermath: Bloodbath *Edenian Brawls *Durian Fakes *Chaos Lying Safari *Papa Honey-Bunny! *Awww, Hell *Judgement Day Elimination This is the process in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour in which a contestant is eliminated; initially, the team that lost the most recent challenge, unless the last challenge happened to be a reward challenge, would vote for a contestant and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off. Since the teams eventually merged, all the contestants began to vote for each other and only the challenge winner received immunity. In the case of a tie-breaker, the two contestants would have to face off until one was eliminated. However, in a special case, both contestants were eliminated due to budget cuts. Trivia *The original name of the show was going to be Total Drama: The Big Money Bucks Tour. This was later changed by White Rabbit and Jax. *Justin Vandervelde, Trent Northwick, Beatrice Trudeau, Karen Johnson, and Fatty Johnson are the four contestants who tried to compete in the show, but did not qualify. **None of them debuted later into the competition, although Beatrice almost did. ***Justin, Trent, Tourettes Guy, Shaundi, Kia, Fatty, and Karen were killed in the "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom". Johnson died in the last episode "Judgement Day". *Constantinos Brakus, Ted Thompson, Earnest Johnson, Twilight Sparkle, Tony Montana, Angie Ng, Fat Boner and Tanya all made it very far. **However, Pinkie Pie, Shaundi, Limethon Perry, Tourettes Guy, Boonie MacFarlane, Bo Jackson, and Omar Romero did not. *There was a rumour that whoever wins the competition, also wins the United States. This was later proven false. *One contestant returns after being eliminated. *In competition someone had to leave because of medical problems. *Not wanna spoil, but Fat Boner, nor Omar makes it to the final four. *There was rumoured eighteen contestants were competing in the show though, but that was also proven false. Category:Films Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Watercooler Category:Shows